User terminals have recently employed various connection modes, that is, third Generation (3G)/Long Term Evolution (LTE), Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi), Wi-Fi Direct, Bluetooth, Near Field Communication (NFC), Infrared (IR), and the like in accordance with device purposes of a device.
However, there is difference in service provided according to connection modes, connection modes and use methods, and it is therefore inconvenient and cumbersome for a user to use the service.
When the user terminal tries to stream or mirror contents to another device, entering points and connection procedures are very different from one another even though methods of transferring a screen are similar.
FIGS. 1A, 1B, 1C, and 1D illustrate an example of a procedure where a smart phone is used for streaming contents to another device (i.e., a smart Television (TV)), according to the related art.
Referring to FIGS. 1A to 1D, in FIG. 1A, a predetermined connection mode provided by the smart phone is selected to search another device with which contents may be shared, in FIG. 1B, the searched other device is selected, and, in FIG. 1C, the smart TV also turns on the same connection mode as that of the smart phone through a remote controller and selects to accept or refuse the content. Thus, in FIG. 1D, the content may be transferred from the smart phone to the smart TV. Like this, the transfer of the contents between the user terminal and the other device is achieved through many processes and procedures. Therefore, it is very inconvenient for a user even through he or she knows or does not know the transfer procedures.
Also, a user has to know a characteristic of a connection technique, and use the remote controller of the TV in order to previously select a source of the TV, control an accept popup or a refusal popup on the way of using the smart phone. Further, such cumbersomeness interrupts the user when the content is transferred from the user terminal to the smart TV.
FIGS. 2A, 2B, 2C, and 2D illustrate an example of a procedure a smart phone is used for mirroring a screen to the other device (i.e., the smart TV) according to the related art.
Referring to FIGS. 2A to 2D, in FIG. 2A, a user enters a menu for selecting a predetermined connection mode with the remote controller in the smart TV, in FIG. 2B, a desired connection mode is selected and set up in a quick panel, and, in FIG. 2C, a desired smart phone among the smart phones is selected in the smart phone, and, in FIG. 2D, mirroring is executed.
Referring to FIGS. 2A to 2D, the mirroring procedure is so complicated that even a user skilled in transferring the content through the smart phone may feel uncomfortable.
Thus, there are needed an integrated management method which may integrally manage various user terminals connected through various heterogeneous networks and improve connection between the user terminals and a user's convenience in use by utilizing characteristic and advantageous points according to the connection modes, and the user terminal for selectively providing service in accordance with situation information and screen information from the user terminal.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.